What do you Want?
by paranoidowl
Summary: It's a short scene of Kel and Joren that I wrote a long time ago. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

What's do you Want?  
-by atty471

A/N: something i just wrote at random one day. It was hiding in my folders and I just wanted to show it to ya. This was when my English was better.

I wonder what are we going to do today? she thought. Kel walked towards the stables which was on the way to the training grounds. She decided to see if Hoshi was alright and entered the stables. She stopped to find a tall silvered haired man brushing his black stallion. She was about to turn around when the man said in the familiar voice, "Well, if it isn't the Lump."

"Back off, Stone Mountain," she hissed walking towards Hoshi which, by the way, was next to his stallion.

"Why so cruel, Lump?" he asked handing his brush to her while leaning on his horse.

Argh! Why won't he leave me alone? She ignored him and grabbed the brush as quickly as possible but wasn't quick enough. Joren grabbed the hand that was holding the brush with his free hand. "Let go," she said.

"Beg me," he said back pulling her towards him.

Kel sneered at him. "I'll die before I have to beg," she retorted.

Joren smiled evilly. "Better for me then," he said back.

She tried to pull back but his strength was far beyond hers. "Shouldn't you be doing an assignment somewhere?" she asked in disgust.

"It's a month off for me," he said.

Damn it! she thought. Oh, why couldn't Raoul get an assignment. I rather be dealing with immortals than this! "Ugh, just let me go! I'm going to be late for training," she said trying to at least pull her hand away from him. It was no use. His grip was so tight on her.

"Aw, and spoil my fun? Just skip a day, Lump, Wyldon won't mind," he smirked.

"Shut up, Stone Mountain," she hissed. I've had enough of this. She made a clicking sound. Peachblossom, who was in the next stall next to Hoshi, walked out of his pen and charged toward Kel. Joren backed away letting go of Kel's hand. Peachblossom then slowed down when he got near Kel. Good boy. She patted him as he nuzzled his nose at her.

Joren stepped back and sneered. "Getting your steed to save you? I wonder what kind of knight are your going to be if you make it to be one?" he asked evilly.

A knight that will kick your ass. She turned around and took Peachblossom back to his pen. He followed her. "You know, I just came here to see how my horses are doing. I never knew you were one of them."

"Quite an insult, Lump. Didn't your mother teach you anything?"

"Didn't yours?" she retorted brushing Peachblossom.

He stood next to her with his hands behind his back. "Teach me what? To be polite to a lady?" he chuckled. Kel suddenly shivered. He raised an eyebrow at her but she wasn't looking at him. He kept on going, "You don't seem to count for one."

She turned around to see him with an angry face. GRR!!! I hate him! "Just leave me alone!" she said loudly. She walked over to Hoshi and started brushing her. He still followed her. "Stop following me!"

"Why not?"

She slammed the brush down. "What do you want?" she asked demandingly.

"What makes you think I want something?" he asked back.

She walked up to him. Being 5'11 she still wasn't wall enough compared to his 6'1 height. She looked up at him as he gave an eyebrow. "What do you want?" she hissed.

He smiled and kissed her. 


	2. Chapter 2

What do You Want? (Part 2)  
by atty471

A/N: Sorry for not updating but I had an explosion of creativity just now and I'm only coming out with excerpts! This one however is the continuation of the previous scene! Well Read and Review Please! Spread the joy of scenes through the reading community!

"What makes you think I want something?" he asked back.

She walked up to him. Being 5'11 she still wasn't wall enough compared to his 6'1 height. She looked up at him as he gave an eyebrow. "What do you want?" she hissed.

He smiled and kissed her.

Kel's eyes seemed to bulge out of her head for a moment while her hands were raised to meet the side of his cheek. As his lips were pressed against her, the warmth and the senses upon her lips lingered there. The feeling transfered sending pleasure through her mind. Her eyes dazed and her hand dropped to her side.

"Mmmmm..." she murmered quietly. Then she realize what she had just said. Who she just said it to. 'What am I doing?! Oh my Goddess!' She pushed him away with great force and showed a face filled with disgust. Kel wiped her lips on the back of her hand. "You pig!"

Joren of Stone Moutain stumbled but regained his blanced. He gave a handsome smirk as he licked his lips. "What? Didn't like that? Or is a female more to your liking?"

Keladry growled at him. "I like men just fine! You're an exception, Stone Mountain. You're not a man! No... You're less than a man!" She pushed him again with greater force but this time, Joren side stepped it and reversed her movement, taking her hands into his and crossed her arms infront of her while he stood behind. He chuckled as she struggled. "Let. Me. Go," she said sternly.

He held her tightly as he lowered his face behind her left ear. As he breathed, Kelandry could feel a light breeze behind her neck, under her ear. She shivered and closed her eyes. Joren held her tightly. Her back to his chest, she could feel the warmth of his body on hers. Shaking her head she closed her eyes more tightly and gritted her teeth. Joren whispered in her ear. "I'll let you go if you admit that I am better than you..." He gave an evil smile.

"Never..." Kel spat and struggled more. She growled and stomped on his feet. He yelped and took a step back. "Leave me alone!" She glared at him and grabbed her brush off the floor. With the brush she headed over to Hoshi and started to brush him.

Joren tsked and shook off the pain in his foot. He smirked and walked behind her. Covering her hand that held the brush with his, Joren wrapped the other behind her waist and held her close. "Admit it. Subcome to me, Lump. You know you want to," he whispered, kissing a sensitive spot he learned of minutes ago. She shivered and whined softly.

"No!" she shook her head and pushed him away. "An arrogant bastard like you! Never!" Hoshi nayed and stomped the ground, feeling his master's emotions surged. Joren smirked. "Just leave me alone, Stone Mountain! Go find a slut to flirt with!" Kel turned back to Hoshi to calm him down.

"Why find one when one a slut is right in front of me," he said cooly rubbing his arms. He walked up towards her and leaned his face close to hers.

She bared her teeth like a dog growling and turned away. "How can you treat ladies like this, you pompous jerk!" she spat.

He chuckled and leaned on a column that supported the stables. Joren crossed his arms and said, "Like I said, you don't seem to count for a lady."

Keladry growled and turned towards him. She had just about had enough of him. She was dripping with a murderous aura about her. Walking up towards him, she slapped him across the face. His face turned to the side with the sudden impact. "I hate you, Stone Mountain!"

His face turned to face hers. The corner of his mouth seeped blood. He smirked and touched it pulling back to see the scarlette on his fingers. Joren looked down at Keladry with his angry grey orbs. "Don't worry, Lump. I hate you to too," he spat. Then he pushed harshly. Kel gasped and then tackled him back, knocking him onto a pile of hay. She jumped on him and started to punch him.

Joren grabbed her hands and struggled to reverse the position. He pushed her on her back and trapped her between his legs. He slapped her as she punched him in the chest. She grabbed his sleeves and ripped them apart. He spat blood near her face and grabbed both of her hands and pulled above her face. He leaned his eyes buring with anger. Kel's eyes reflected his in emotion.

The tension build up between them. The position they held froze longer as they were staring at eachothers eyes. They recollected their hatred into their minds. His hate of her rising and her hate of his belittling. How dare he toy with her like that! Hatred rose between them to the point of no return. To the point where they had no idea what to feel next.

Quickly and harshly their lips crashed into one another. Letting their hatred fuel their wild kiss as they explored eachother hungrily. His hands searched her body as did hers. Her fingers tangled into his hair. His fingers lingering upon her waist. Slowly the kiss became more passionate as they continued.

After a while they pulled back gasping for air, both looking at eachother, suprised as to what just happened. But they knew that hatred had turned into passion...

Kel spoke softly, "What do you want?"

"You..." he replied capturing her lips once again.

A/N: So how did you like that guys! I know it was short but it was a sudden spur of the moment thing! Hehe. Anyways! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! hehe!! 


End file.
